


Right Now I Want To See It All

by CharlieDC



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Gets a Hug, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Fluff and Angst, Ice Cream, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6985129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieDC/pseuds/CharlieDC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Some things don't change, do they Buck?” Steve asks with a smile, his arm still around Bucky’s waist. Bucky leans into him and smiles, genuinely, which is so rare this time around. Back in the 40s, he never had to hide that smile, he never had to revert to a shell of James Buchanan Barnes.</p><p>He’s slowly coming back to terms with who he is. Who he was.</p><p>They’re sitting across from each other, and Bucky looks at the details of Steve’s face. He remembers his eyes, he’d never forget them, and he looks at his hands, his lips, his cheeks.</p><p>“I think the last time you had a beard...” He starts, trying to catch up to a fading memory; on the forefront of his brain seconds ago.</p><p>Steve looks at him, knowing that Bucky is trying to remember. Trying to hold onto old memories, which is good. It’s great. It’s remembering the good times, instead of the missions he lived as the Winter Soldier.</p><p>-</p><p>Tumblr Prompt: "Bruh, fuck me up with some post civil war stucky. Like getting ice cream or something. Yass"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Now I Want To See It All

When Bucky comes out of cryo, things aren't that different then when he went under. Steve is still there, he’s wearing different clothes and he grew a beard within the time Bucky was gone but, other than that, he’s...

He’s Steve.

He’s still Steve Rogers. His Steve from Brooklyn. His Steve he fought Nazis with  (killed Nazis with, even. Because we all know Steve Rogers would never support something like  _Nazism_  crazy, wow, never would happen, right? -___-).

His Steve he found on the bridge and fought tooth and nail with brainwashing to remember. His Steve that brought him back from the brink of hurting other people. His Steve that fought against  _the government_ and  _Tony_ because it’s always been the two of them against the world.

Has been since forever, and it always will be. Til’ the end of the line.

So it takes a few months, the treatment, and Steve is there, in Wakanda, every step of the way. He is holding Bucky’s hand and he’s there working through PT when he gets a new arm (Tony sends a new model as an act of solidarity). He is constantly in therapy to be treated  _against_ the brainwashing, erasing those words from his vocabulary; erasing the meaning behind them.

He still speaks Russian, speaks all the languages he learned. Soon, however, having to say the word,  _benign_ or  _seventeen_ or even  _one,_ it doesn't hurt. It all just becomes easier, one day, and the next he finds it in himself to try and take more action. Try to make more decisions for himself and speak out and he finds  _his voice_.

That’s when, after Steve asks him about food, they find themselves standing in line at an ice cream parlor in the middle of Africa.

“Some things don't change, do they Buck?” Steve asks with a smile, his arm still around Bucky’s waist. Bucky leans into him and smiles, genuinely, which is  _so rare_  this time around. Back in the 40s, he never had to hide that smile, he never had to revert to a shell of James Buchanan Barnes.

He’s slowly coming back to terms with who he is. Who he  _was_.

They order their ice cream, and Steve says Bucky orders the same thing he did back when they were young. It warms him, even as the cold dessert sends shivers through him. They’re sitting across from each other, and Bucky looks at the details of Steve’s face. He remembers his eyes, he’d never forget them, and he looks at his hands, his lips, his cheeks.

“I think the last time you had a beard...” He starts, trying to catch up to a fading memory; on the forefront of his brain seconds ago.

Steve looks at him, knowing that Bucky is trying to remember. Trying to hold onto old memories, which is good. It’s  _great_. It’s remembering the good times, instead of the missions he lived as the Winter Soldier.

“Yeah, Buck?” Steve’s voice is small, a whisper barely heard in the ice cream shop. He leans closer, smiling and taking another bite of his chocolate cone.

“It was France, wasn’t it?” Bucky squints his eyes, like he’s trying to make the memories less fuzzy; to bring them into focus. As if he’s staring the vision in the face and making out the details. “1944.”

“Right.” Steve sounded so happy, so  _pleased_. “I couldn’t find a razor, didn’t need a razor and you said-”

“That you looked good anyways... and I didn’t mind.” Bucky smiled wide, tears starting to prickle at his eyes. When did remembering things become so pure? So innocent? Small pieces of his past come back to piece together who he once was, and he can finally work on feeling whole again.

Steve, of course, was there to help him piece the puzzle together the whole way.

“Do you remember what happened after that?”

“I leaned in to kiss you.”

They had this look on their faces, the two of them, like the look your grandparents get when they talk about the story of how they first met. It was pure adoration, and Steve leaned forward to capture Bucky’s lips. It was a short moment, just between the two of them. 

When Steve pulled back, he had to reach a hand up to wipe away some of Bucky’s tears.

"I remembered, Steve.” He said through a small, quiet, sob.

“Yeah.” Steve whispered, “You did. I’m so proud of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first Stucky fic! Hope you liked it! Sorry it was so short. Find me on Tumblr: weapon-x-program!


End file.
